1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift indication unit which can be used for an automotive vehicle having a manual transmission and for indicating to a driver change-speed operations to be performed relating to preferable shift position with respect to optimum fuel consumption, and a method of performing the optimum speed change operation so as to reduce fuel cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the situation and circumstances surrounding supply of oils have deteriorated, and various research and development activities have been made in response in an attempt to improve efficient utilization of energy in each technical field in industry. The situation is the same in the autombile industry, where various research and development for improving engines to have better thermal efficiencies and for pursuing better methods for performing effective combustion of fuel for vehicles with less fuel consumption rate have been undertaken. However, there is a problem that unless operations including acceleration operation and shift operation are included, it is not possible for driving operation to sufficiently demonstrate the improved fuel consumption performance thus reached.